Will You Lie With Me?
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: Now when Finn Hudson can't sleep, he goes and sleeps with Kurt. Kurt/Finn/Blaine Friendship


**AN: So this takes place sometime after 'While You Slept,' but you don't have to read one with the other, they both can stand alone. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>When Finn Husdon couldn't sleep, he would crawl into his mom's bed, and snuggle next to her, falling asleep within minutes, but he hasn't done that since he was eleven.<p>

Now, when Finn Hudson can't sleep, he crawls into Kurt's bed. It doesn't happen very often, only every once and a while, and it's not weird because Kurt has a boyfriend and Finn has a girlfriend and they're brothers. Speaking of boyfriends, Blaine is the reason for Finn's unrest. Today had gone just like any other summer day in the Hudson-Hummel household, Rachel was over in the afternoon, Puck was over after dinner, and Blaine was over all day. Blaine had left around eleven, kissing Kurt goodbye and whispering something in his ear, something that Finn sincerely hoped was just a 'see you tomorrow!' Within the next hour, Puck got a phone call from Lauren, and he left the room, not needing to hear their conversation. There are some things you don't ever need to say aloud, but Puck and Lauren feel the need to anyway.

So, Finn was making his way upstairs to talk to Kurt, when his brother shot past him on the stairs, his phone pressed to his ear. Finn watched as Kurt ran out the front door, and turned around, following Kurt to the front door. He pulled the curtains aside of a window that looked directly out onto the driveway, and was surprised to see Blaine's car there again, same place it had been earlier. He watched Kurt slip into the passenger seat, only then noticing Blaine slumped over the steering wheel. His brother said something and Blaine looked up, locking eyes with Kurt, Finn watched Blaine's face visible crumple, and he broke down, sobbing into Kurt. Finn frowned, wondering what could've happened in the short amount of time Blaine had been gone, but then he heard Puck get off the phone and his mind was drawn back to his call of duty.

But now Puck had gone home, and now Finn was lying in bed, wondering what had happened to Blaine. He crawled out of bed, and tiptoed next door. Kurt's door was open, he always left his door open when he slept.

He walked in with, "Kurt-" but stopped when Kurt sat up slightly and shot him daggers, and Finn notices the other body in the bed. _Blaine._ The only light Finn has to go on is the half-full moon and the nightlight in the hallway, but he swears he sees tear tracks on Blaine's cheeks. Kurt gives him a look and makes a sharp motion with his hand. Finn tries his hardest to stay quiet as he walks around the bed to his step-brother. When he's close enough, Kurt pulls him in very closely, his fist grabbing at Finn's collar.

"Meet me in the bathroom in one minute." He whispers into Finn's ear, and there's a sharpness to his voice that scares Finn, that and the fact that he now has Kurt-spit in his ear.

Kurt, always true to his word, appeared in the bathroom exactly one minute after Finn, "What on earth could you want at one thirty in the morning?"

"I…I um…I couldn't sleep dude…and last time you let me sleep with you and I…I'll just go-"

Kurt softens, he loves his step-brother, not in a creepy way, but in an endearing way. "No..no, its okay, my bed's big enough…Blaine's small anyway, we can all fit…"

"Kurt, why is Blaine in your bed anyway?"

"He…um, he got home, and his dad had been drinking…nothing happened, but some things were said and…his parents are getting a divorce. His dad is moving out tomorrow…well today I guess. He came over because he didn't know what else to do and, he just fell asleep." Kurt sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, something Finn had never, ever seen him do. "He was really worked up about it, Finn. I'd never seen him like that before. I guess you can come in bed with us. He knows you join me sometimes anyway…"

Finn huffed, "Dude you told him?"

"Finn, I tell Blaine _everything_."

"Thanks dude!" Finn said with a smile, and the two brothers walked quietly back into the bedroom. Blaine stirred as they started getting into bed, "Kurt?"

"Shh, Blaine, its just me and Finn. Go back to sleep sweetie."

Blearily, Blaine nodded and laid back down, Kurt and Finn following. The two brothers were lying on their back and Finn thought of something, "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Can I be the big spoon?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment, before he sighed and turned on his side to face Blaine, "Sure Finn, sure. Just…don't have any dreams about Rachel or anything okay? Its awkward enough having to hear those noises when you're in your own bed."

Finn couldn't think of a good comeback, so he just snuggled into his brother and pretended he was already asleep.


End file.
